


Curse You

by iamcurrentlycravingramen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Past Relationship(s), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), bear with me, idk i dont plan out stories before i write them, idk where this is going, link is kinda traumatized maybe, side relationships?, this is a self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcurrentlycravingramen/pseuds/iamcurrentlycravingramen
Summary: "Being the daughter of the President of Hyrule wasn’t easy, and Zelda knew this. She knew what comes with holding a high position of public authority, even if you aren’t exactly in the limelight. But this was too far."In other words, Zelda is assigned an (unwanted) bodyguard to keep her safe during a time of chaos. Will she ever overcome her hatred for him, and allow a friendship- or something more- to blossom?
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 14





	Curse You

Zelda was infuriated. 

You would think that someone as mature and organized as she would be able to withhold her temper, but in this moment, Zelda felt she deserved to unleash her rage upon everything and everyone in sight. 

“Everyone” being her father.

Being the daughter of the President of Hyrule wasn’t easy, and Zelda knew this. She knew what comes with holding a high position of public authority, even if you aren’t exactly in the limelight. But this was too far. 

Hyrule had been in a state of distress recently, with the Yiga Clan threatening to overthrow the country’s somewhat stable government. Seemingly random attacks had been made on appointed officials, Hyrule’s power elite, and even random citizens; and to President Rhoam’s dismay, the Clan managed to evade every single planned operation to catch them. 

The most recent attack had been on the President himself: but thanks to luck (and a gun he hid in his nightstand), he managed to come out unscathed. However, this meant that security at Hyrule Castle had to be increased- and Zelda appointed a bodyguard. 

Zelda’s freedom was everything. And with a snap of his fingers, her father took it away. 

-

“Father, I don’t understand why you chose now to appoint a bodyguard when the Yiga Clan has been on the move for months! Plus, I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself, and I always have been!” Zelda said, pacing back and forth in her father’s office. 

“Zelda, it is of the utmost importance to ensure your safety, even if that means-” 

“I don’t care! I never asked for this! You promised me after you were elected that you would let me continue my normal life- hiring a BODYGUARD isn’t normal!” 

Rhoam sighed, his brow furrowing.  
“Zelda, times change. We need to adapt. I am not going to let you ‘continue your normal life’ if it means risking it.” 

Zelda huffed, coming to a standstill in front of her father’s polished oak desk. There was no use arguing.

“Starting tomorrow morning, you will be followed at all times. No exceptions, minus your quarters and the powder room. If I hear any WORD of you trying to evade your guard, you will not be able to leave the house, and you will have to quit your position at the lab. Understood?” 

“Are you serious?? You can’t threaten me, that’s-” 

“UNDERSTOOD?” Boomed Rhoam. 

“...understood.”

Rhoam folded his hands together, seemingly satisfied. “Good. Now I expect you here tomorrow at 6 AM sharp to meet your new guard.” Rhoam said as he gestured to the large oak doors leading out of the office. “You may take your leave.” 

“As you wish, father.” Zelda walked out of the room, the only sounds to be heard her heels clicking on the marble floor and the slamming of the doors.


End file.
